An Unusually Curious Journey
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A crossover between two of my favorite TV shows...built on a what-if scenario of 'What if Jafar met Lord Akbari '


An Unusually Curious Journey

Synopsis: A Sinbad/Once Upon a Time in Wonderland crossover. Taryn accidentally casts a spell that winds our intrepid motley crew in Wonderland where Akbari meets Jafar. Will they destroy each other or unite in order to give Sinbad a run for his money ?

Characters

Taryn-former sorceress associate of Akbari

Imir/Lord Akbari-ruler of Basara

Sinbad-captain of the Providence

Marina-theif, potential love interest of Sinbad

Tiger-bounty hunter, another potential love interest for Sinbad

Nala-rich princess, left the Providence, returns to homeland to do good on her own

Anwar-the Providence's doctor, voice of reason

Gunnar-a Northman, the muscle of the crew, but shelters a softer side that is only revealed in 'Hunted' and in 'Fiend or Friend'

Jamil-Sinbad's brother who was killed by Imir Akbari after Sinbad accidentally kills Akbari's son in a fist fight

Cook-the Oxidental chef of the Providence who is extremely resourceful when it comes to whipping up concoctions to the aide of his friends as well as keeping their hunger at bay

Alice-curious, intellectual and blazingly fast with a rapier, sword or any type of sharp, pointed weapon

Cyrus-Alice's beloved, a genie, captive of Anastasia/Red Queen

Scarlet Will/Knave of Hearts-Anastasia's intended, Will _also _had a relationship with Silvermist once too. That didn't go over too well. Further evidence can be found in the Pilot episode

Red Queen/Anastasia-Ruler of Wonderland with an iron fist. She seems to have Jafar at her command as well, but she may be rueful she backstabbed him for Cyrus' lamp

White Rabbit-a double agent ? Friend of Alice though. He falls into a bit of a grey area

Cheshire Cat-a very mysterious character that can be said to be more confusing than helpful sometimes

Catapillar(Absalom)-a philosophical creature who loves to puzzle passersby with his existential enigmas

Chapter 1-Searching For Jamil

The voyage into the Land of the Dead had been harrowing for everyone in Sinbad's crew. Just to find a place to dock back at harbor near Basara was more than comfort enough. Cook could go out into the bizaares once more and fetch all of the ingredients he needed in order to make a feast for tonight before they disembarked again.

'I am relieved none of us were lost in the Land of the Dead. It can be perilous. I'm just sorry Jamil couldn't come home with us.', Tayrn said, sorrowfully. She felt she owed Sinbad a debt for having released her from Akbari's grasp. At least Taryn's daughter had been retrieved thanks to Sinbad and his crew's quick thinking.

'Don't worry. Somehow we'll get Jamil back. We'll think of a way.', Sinbad encouraged them. Just then, Gunnar alarmed he and the others of Akbari's men searching for him in the streets.

'Is there nowhere we can go without them trying to hunt us down and capture us ?', he complained. Gunnar was more than familiar with Akbari's tactics. They would be rounded up, captured, and _then_ killed, probably by some mystical beast that Akbari had also imprisoned through necromancy. Anything he could enchant, he could control and that was never beneficial for any of them.

'Maybe we can try again. Get us to a body of water...there have to be wells close somewhere.', Taryn sugguested.

'What are you on about ? Wells ? Have you learned another spell that can help us retrieve Jamil ?', Tiger asked, bubbling with optimism. How odd it had been that she had been the one contracted by Tayrn in her darker days and now she was actually _part_ of the Providence posse.

'I don't have my Codex with me, but many of the spells I have committed to memory.', Taryn replied, confidently. She began chanting in Sanskrit, a language that only Anwar understood, but didn't speak fluently. There was a portal that began to open and the soldiers had begun to close in on them.

'Come on ! I'm going in ! Who's with me ?', Marina inquired, taking a leap of faith, followed rapidly by Sinbad, then Anwar, Gunnar, Cook (who had been momentarily sidetracked by gathering parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme) and the rest down into an eerie but hypnotizing vortex that lulled them all into a deep sleep. What they didn't realize was the guards may not have seen the opening of the portal but Akbari _had_ and he had leapt in exactly after them and _right _before the portal sealed. He'd be damned if they'd elude his grasp again. Somehow, someway, forgiven or not by that imputent sea rat Sinbad, he would _pay _for the death of his beloved son, accident or not.

Chapter 2-Vortex to Where Exactly ?

_Outside Anastasia's Castle... _

Akbari had awoken outside of a castle and began making his way through a massive labyrinth to enter its doors. Nothing seemed barred off by any sort of spell, so he easily gained access and sauntered in. By the time he entered, he met Cyrus the Genie and was nearly spooked half to death by the Red Queen.

'I didn't expect you back so soon, Jafar.', she said, in a velvety but venomous tone. He could tell this Red Queen meant business and already was aware that this was definitely not Basara. It was _Wonderland_. Instead of slinging him into the Land of the Dead, he was in Wonderland.

'Perfect.', he moped, slightly. Then, his countenance changed.

'Tell me more about this Jafar and I'll tell you more about myself, gorgeous.', he said, using his flattery to gain the favor of this powerful temptress.

'Oh, I think you and Jafar will get along just swimmingly and maybe you two can help me in getting back what I truly want.', she began. Akbari's heart, he thought, was about to burst in lustful excitement at all this news and it was only going to become better.

_In Wonderland forest..._

'Where in heaven's name are we ? This looks like nothing I know of or remember.', Anwar said, rubbing his head. All of them had hit their temples pretty hard on entry into this weird realm; wherever it was. It was unlike anything they had ever seen. The colors were dazzling to behold and there were mushrooms larger than houses, in every hue of the rainbow. There was a rather oversized caterpillar that was idly smoking on a hookah that looked a little preterbed at their landing.

'Who are you ?', it inquired, raising a quizzical eyebrow behind its' Lennon-styled purple shades. The crew introduced itself and then Absalom explained where they were.

'That's why nothing really makes sense.', Marina added.

'I really hope we weren't followed. I've got the sneaking suspicion we were.', Tiger added, with trepedation.

'You're just feeling paranoid. I'm sure there's nothing too frightening we can't contend with here. ', Cook chirped, optimistically. Sinbad, strangely, had a burrowing feeling in the pit of his stomach that Tiger had been correct though and cautioned them to remain vigilant no matter what. Wonderland wasn't a resort and they weren't here to sight-see. Taryn had to get them back home, preferably to the Providence where they would once again escape Akbari's influence. Where they would head from there only the wind and the waves had sway and they were at the will of Nature's sometimes unforgiving Laws.

Chapter 3-Jafar and Akbari's Convergence

When Jafar met Akbari he felt like he was looking into a mirror.

'So, you must be the alternate me, hmm ?', Jafar said, studying the other version of himself closely.

'Stop admiring each other. This isn't some sort of odd family reunion.', Anastasia said, becoming annoyed. The two snapped to attention at the Req Queen's command and then gave each other a knowing, sly look.

'What are you plotting ?', she asked, a bit bruskly.

'Wouldn't you like to know ?', Jafar replied, devilishly, stroking the head of his cobra staff thoughtfully. It was then that he brought the staff down and wisked them both away to the cell where Cyrus was held, bound and gagged him and purloined the _lamp_ as well.

'She may _think _she has all the power, but she is dreadfully wrong. There is only one Grand Visier. That is me.', Jafar vowed, sardonically. His apathy was next to godlyness, Akbari thought. Oh, if only he could just _borrow_ that cobra's staff from him. The fearsome things he would conjure with it would be whispered in terror of not only in Basara _but _also in Wonderland. Only when Jafar wasn't looking would he ever fathom having such a sinister plot roiling in his warped mind. First Basara, then all of Arabia. Next the world would fall, nay, kowtow at his might.

Chapter 4-A Deed Repaid

Sinbad and his friends reached the labyrynth where Akbari had already muddled through the pathway to Anastasia's grandiose castle, which was actually more like an estate than anything else. They had met with Alice and the Knave on the other side. Alice was looking for Cyrus and Tayrn was focusing on a spell powerful enough to transport Sinbad and his lot back to Basara. Sadly, it seemed that her magic had been exhausted and Alice would _have _to use her second wish to send them all back the way they came. She didn't seem to mind, although it meant that she was one wish shorter of saying farewell to 'her' Cyrus forever. It was an awful, desolate thought but somehow Alice knew, with her immense wit, she would be able to have Cyrus with her. After all, that is what he wanted. And he could only see his future by her side, genie or not. None of that mattered.

Cyrus, on the other hand, was using every ounce of his charisma, charm and trickery to escape Jafar's bonds, which, unusually and extraordinarly enough, were far easier, once he had access to the lamp. All it took was the _proximity _of the lamp itself and Cyrus was even more powerful than before.

'You think you hold all the cards, Genie. I always have an ace up my sleeve.', Jafar said, raising his staff and causing the genie to clutch his chest. It seemed the evil Viser had power over basic elements such as iron, and blood of course, is composed of it.

'Either do what I want or suffer horribly. The choice is yours Genie.', he threatened, throatily. His ire made the hairs on Akbari's neck prickle. Jafar was by far the most cruel, inhumane creature he had ever met and he wondered if partnering with him had been a mistake. Hadn't it been Sinbad who _forgave_ him long ago for using his mother as bait to lure him to his lair ? He had been using people, manipulating them for so long he had forgotten what it was to be toyed with. He was no one's puppet. Before he could take the lamp from Jafar, Alice and her friends appeared on the red and white chessboard that made Wonderland so characteristic.

'Ah, now let this game of chess commense. I do presume you play ?', he said, with a sinister smirk and a hollow, desolate and manic glimmer in his eyes. Will was certain he could feel his knees buckle. He _loathed _chess and the last time he played, he lost, badly, of course to Alice, his superior. He didn't much relish this live game of chess but at least he had faith that Alice knew what she was doing, and that Cyrus was making Jafar slip up in his calculated movements.

The game seemed to last for hours until Jafar's Queen was overtaken.

'Give Cyrus back. We are in need of him.', Will snarled, keeping his ire to a bare minimum. His clenched teeth were barely enough to keep him from punching Jafar's lights out. Alice kept him calm by laying her hand across his arm and patting it.

'Civility won more wars than maliciousness.', she said, wisely. Akbari finally defected to them.

'I know you thought me evil, but I cannot do any more harm to this man. Sinbad, I am repaying my deed. Don't think I've gone soft though, boy.', Akbari threatened.

'Fine. You won fair and square this time. Next time you won't be so fortunate. You will rue the day you ever tangled with Jafar.', Jafar growled as he disappeared in thick, crimson smoke, leaving the lamp behind. He would retrieve them again, but he would have to regroup his strategies for a more opportune moment. For now, he would lie low and do what defeated villains do best; sulk.

Chapter 5-A Wish Well Made

Cyrus was pleased to be back in the arms of his lover, but she had more pressing business to attend to. She introduced the Providence's crew from A to Z. Each one of them seemed to be very engaging, a motley crew to say the least.

'I would've done so myself long ago, but it seems I expunged what power I had spiriting us all away from Akbari's grasp.', Taryn lamented. Akbari felt a little remorseful at the sting of those words. He was going to have to learn to be a bit more open minded and less controlling in the future. Of course, this would take work, but being in Wonderland had opened his eyes to his worst features and proved to him that even former villains could repent of past mistakes.

'Cyrus, I wish you would send my new friends back home to Basara.', Alice said.

'All you had to do was ask. One gem is it's cost.', Cyrus said as he waved his hand and the cherry-colored gem disappeared. She only had one gem left and she promised herself she would make that wish a truly exceptional one. That way Cyrus and she could be together, always.

It was with that wish that Akbari, Sinbad, Tiger, Marina, Gunnar, Anwar, Taryn and Cook had been sent back to the dock where the Providence was waiting. Akbari went his way where his men met him and said that the search had been pointless and it was better just to keep the cities clean of riffraff if they were about. The guards didn't know what Akbari was even requesting of them but they blindly followed orders as usual, not questioning his sudden repentence. From this day forward, Akbari had vowed to himself that he would be a far different man. He didn't want to become soulless and inhumane like Jafar was. That was the absolute depth and lack of humanity and that was the worst possible outcome he could imagine.

Epilogue

The next day, after spending time at an abandoned shack that Gunnar located in the outskirts of Basara, the crew set sail in hopes they would find a natural magnetic gateway to the Land of the Dead. It may take years to reach it, but Sinbad had a feeling that Jameel was beckoning him to return. One way or the other, just like Loreli, Taryn's daughter, Jameel would be retrieved. For the time being, they would savor the adventure of the high seas once again, moving wherever the waves and wind would bear them. After all, it was friendship, faith and hope that lead them this far and had taken them even into the mystical land of Wonderland. Who knew where it would take them next ?

The End


End file.
